Doug Stone
Douglas David Stone (born December 27, 1950 in Toronto, Ontario Canada) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dragonborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, Matt Trakker in MASK and Psycho Mantis in Metal Gear Solid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Dark Green Male Pilot *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Aynsley 'TV Specials' *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dark Green Male Pilot Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member A, Principal (ep4), Waiter (ep12) *Blade (2012) - Hayate *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Durarara!! (2011) - Shingen Kishitani, Barkeeper (ep7), Shojiro Kitakoma, Teacher (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker (ep1), Shingen Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Shingen Kishitani (ep1) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Flange, Kemen, Unit Leader (ep1) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Kumoshichi, Bodyguard (ep18), Master (ep14), Yukiwa (ep16) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Dad, Dr. Surusky *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks C (ep2), Customer (ep4), Elle and Earl's Father (ep5), Mayor (ep1), Priest (ep6) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Dayakka, Guame *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Bodoro *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Isshin Matoi, Mitsuzo Soroi, Principal Bonda (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Zenzo Saeki *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Navona Mingo *Monster (2009-2010) - Assistant (ep42), Hotel Manager (ep43), Ivan Kurten (ep6), Janitor (ep60), Liason (ep28), Man (ep71), Mr. Buchner (ep3), Mr. Hesse (ep8), Mr. Shaun (ep13), Mustafa, Old Man (ep51), Police (ep7), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Priest (ep3), Priest (ep30), Principal Galbreckt (ep40), Reporter (ep44), Smoker (ep29), Turkish Merchant (ep15), Zoback (ep50) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep316), Cat Guard (ep189), Chukaku (ep316), Fugaku Uchiha, Gerotora, Injured Villager (ep158), Kosuke (ep158), Kosuke Maruboshi, Kumadori, Leaf Village Man (ep161), Man B (ep240) *One Punch Man (2016) - Doctor Kuseno (ep4), Newscaster (ep2), Subterranean (ep1) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Announcer (ep12), Judge (ep12), Principal Tendo, Teacher (ep2) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Inspector Raja *Sword Art Online (2013) - Nishida (ep13) *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Inn Owner (ep19), Old Knight (ep1), Soldier (ep2), Town Soldier B (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Stoner *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Marandan Ambassador *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Brit 'OVA - Dubbing' *KITE Liberator (2008) - Doctor Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier Video Games 'Video Games' *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Boar Captain *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time: Activity Center (1997) - Narrator *The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure (1999) - Narrator *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Cook *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Hexyz Force (2010) - Assassin *Kessen II (2001) - Wu Lookout *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Steven *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier A *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Psycho Mantis *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Genome Soldiers, Ocean of Gossip - Host, Psycho Mantis *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Commander of Station#9, Guild Master *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Mayvin, Narrator *The Space Adventure (1995) - Cobra *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Kazuichi Moriyama Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' 'Automotive' *Ford Focus (2016) - Psycho Mantis (YouTube Commercials) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2016. Category:American Voice Actors